


to have friends

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Eleven | Jane Hopper, Nonbinary Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Eleven wonders at the most important parts of their life.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	to have friends

Eleven cuddles up into Max's side, arm wrapping around her back. Their eyes struggle to stay open, to take in some movie that Lucas insisted they all watch. Between the complex vocabulary and the dark shots, El has no concept of whatever the plot is supposed to be.

As they fight off sleep, they survey the dimly lit basement, littered with their half asleep friends. 

Dustin mutters something in the ear of a softly giggling Lucas. Lucas shoves at him, endlessly comfortable in each other's gentle, playful touch.

Will, already sleeping, nuzzles against Mike's shoulder. She smiles down at him, love burning bright in her cheeks. 

Eleven takes Max's hand in theirs and presses a kiss to her knuckles. Max looks at them, quizzical. 

El shrugs. "I'm happy to have friends."

Max ruffles their curls. "We're glad to have you."


End file.
